


Disheveled

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the tie that drives Dean crazy . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disheveled

It’s the tie that drives Dean crazy. Always hanging half-hazard around Castiel’s neck, like he just crawled out of bed and couldn’t be assed to dress himself properly. Finally, Dean can’t take it anymore, reaches out, grasps the tie, dragging Castiel toward him, fingers fumbling with fabric. Castiel’s eyes are wide, shocked, but Dean’s past caring, slipping the tie off, tossing it to the ground. He presses his lips to the hollow of Castiel’s throat, skin burning under the rasp of his tongue, vowing to buy Cas a hundred more ties for the sheer pleasure of taking them off.


End file.
